The ability to effectively and efficiently capture zinc vapors is of importance. For instance, radioactive zinc can be detected from extracted tritium-producing burnable absorber rods that have been irradiated. Thus, in order to prevent radioactive contamination, it is desired to capture and trap the zinc.
Various physical and chemical methods of trapping and retaining zinc vapors have been employed. However, in certain instances, these methods employ materials which may not be suitable for use at high temperatures. In particular, these materials may not exhibit the necessary thermal stability when employed at high temperatures. As a result, they may not be as effective for trapping zinc vapors.
As a result, there is a need to provide an efficient method of trapping zinc vapors. In particular, there is a need to provide an efficient method by employing zinc getter materials that are suitable for use at high temperatures.